


I Just Called To Say I Love You

by smilexdarling



Series: Klaine Valentines 2016 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilexdarling/pseuds/smilexdarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is depressed, so this Valentine's Day is going to be a little bit different, but no less special. Kurt just wants his honey bee to smile again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Called To Say I Love You

Blaine has been down lately. Kurt first noticed it about a week ago, when one day Blaine said he wasn’t feeling well and didn’t go in to work. Kurt had tucked him back into their bed, kissed his forehead, and been on his merry way with plans to bring home some ingredients for soup. He’d misunderstood what Blaine meant by ‘not feeling well’ and he kicked himself for not realizing what was actually wrong.

Blaine has struggled with depression since he was fourteen, so both he and Kurt know what to look out for when he’s showing signs of a downswing. Of course, knowing when it’s happening doesn’t stop it from happening and while it doesn’t happen all that often now that things in their lives have leveled out and they’re in a good place, it never gets easier for Kurt to see Blaine struggle. He knows his role and knows what he can do to help, which isn’t enough in his opinion, but he’s accepted that he can’t shield Blaine from every bad thing.

If Kurt hadn’t figured out that something was wrong yet, he would’ve known for sure when he’d brought up the fact that Valentine’s Day was coming up and Blaine had completely forgotten and also not seemed to care that much. Valentine’s Day was Blaine’s favorite holiday and he usually liked to try and make it the most romance-packed day he possibly could for the two of them. It broke Kurt’s heart to see that this year Blaine wouldn’t get to enjoy it as much as he usually did. However, that didn’t mean that he couldn’t still make it special for his husband. Things would just have to be a little more mellow than in the past, nothing wrong with that.

* * *

Kurt rushed home from work on Valentine’s Day. He’d been able to make it out of the office a few hours early, he was hardly the only one cutting out before the end of the day, but everyone seemed to be in agreement about turning a blind eye to it. He made a pit stop at the store to pick up the ingredients he would need for their dinner and dessert. When he spotted a lovely bouquet of white roses he splurged and bought them as well. 

Kurt pushed their front door open and called out, “Hello?” No answer came. Good, Blaine wasn’t home yet. Kurt figured he had just the right amount of time to get his plans going. 

He showered, changed into the fancy, silk pair of pajamas he’d bought for himself (and a matching pair for Blaine) in an exquisite maroon with pastel pink pinstripes just for the occasion, and went about tidying up the house.

Blaine always preferred things to be tidy. Kurt did too, but it had much more of an effect on Blaine’s mental well-being than his, so Kurt wanted to make sure the house was perfectly pristine. 

He fluffed the pillows on their couch and lit the candle on their coffee table. The smell of pure vanilla quickly spread throughout the house, bathing it in Blaine’s favorite scent, and loosening Kurt up as he made his way to the kitchen to get dinner going. 

* * *

Kurt was just putting the dish in the oven when he heard the front door unlock and creak open. He quickly shut the oven door and whipped off his oven mitts to go and surprise Blaine.

He paused in the hallway to look at Blaine, he looked alright but there was a slight hunch to his shoulders and tiredness to his eyes that showed how he was really feeling. Kurt approached him and smiled when Blaine finally noticed him.

“Kurt, what are you doing home so early? Nice pajamas,” Blaine said, reaching a hand out to stroke the fabric at Kurt’s waist reverently.

“I have plans. Plans that took a little extra preparation so I decided to come home early.” 

“Plans, hm?” Blaine met Kurt halfway for a quick kiss, “That’s really sweet, Kurt, but I don’t know if I feel like going out tonight.”

Kurt turned to head back to the kitchen, knowing Blaine would follow, “Well it’s a good thing our plans don’t involve leaving the house even once for the whole evening. Hence the pajamas at five o’clock.”

Blaine pulled out a stool and sat at the counter, watching Kurt as he got a couple of trays ready. 

“Okay, well I feel pretty gross so I’m gonna go take a shower and then join you in the pajama party,” Blaine said.

“Alright, sweetie. I’ve already laid out your set on the bed, so take your time in the shower and really enjoy it. Then get comfy and come back down here because I’ve made your favorite for dinner.”

Blaine perked up at that, “Four cheese mac and cheese?” His hopeful tone was too cute, Kurt couldn’t hold back his indulgent grin.

“Yup. We’re going to eat in the living room while we watch _Gilmore Girls_ and then we’ll have the cronuts I picked up from that bakery you love for dessert. Then I figured we could do whatever you wanted. I could give you a massage, we could have sex, we could color in our coloring books and listen to music, whatever sounds good to you, okay honey?” Kurt asked.

Blaine sat there speechless so Kurt went to give him a hug, “Or we can do something else entirely, if that doesn’t sound like fun to you.” 

Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s chest, letting out a shaky breath, “No, no. That, hah, Kurt that sounds absolutely wonderful. I love you. I’m sorry I’ve been, well, you know, lately.”

Kurt pulled back and cupped Blaine’s face in his hands, tilting it up toward him. He wiped the few tears that had escaped from Blaine’s eyes away gently with his thumbs before kissing his forehead.

“You don’t have to apologize,” Kurt whispered, “I love you, too and it just makes me sad to see you so sad. That’s why I thought tonight might be a good idea. I know it won’t turn everything around, but I hoped it’d at least make you feel a little better for one night.”

Blaine let out a wet, squeaky giggle, “Just being with you always makes me feel better. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine slowly. 

Everything was going to be alright.


End file.
